Promete que será para sempre?
by noemi-angel
Summary: Em uma tarde chuvosa em que Tomoyo voltava para casa sozinha, Eriol aparece em seu caminho, fazendo mais do que somente oferecer seu guarda-chuva naquele dia. One-shot


Era uma tarde chuvosa em Tomoeda e as aulas da escola primária haviam acabado há poucos minutos.

Ainda no pátio, no meio da correria de alunos que tentavam se proteger da chuva, Tomoyo se despedia de suas amigas.

-Tem certeza de que não quer que a gente vá com você Tomoyo?

-Tenho sim Rika, além do que, vocês só pegariam mais chuva.

-Mas você nunca vai sozinha para casa.

-É verdade, mas como a Sakura está gripada, hoje voltarei sozinha mesmo.

-Tudo bem então. Até amanhã Tomoyo!

-Até amanhã meninas! - Tomoyo acena para suas amigas que se distanciavam debaixo de um guarda-chuva

Tomoyo ainda ajeitava suas coisas debaixo de uma marquise. Já que não tinha guarda-chuva, teria que tomar cuidado para não molhar seus livros e sua câmera.

Quando tudo estava pronto, ela é surpreendida por um jovem inglês que a observava sorrindo enquanto segurava um enorme guarda-chuva preto.

-Precisa de ajuda?

-Ah..Oi Eriol! Que susto! Não tinha visto você ai. - A jovem sorri.

-Desculpe se a assustei. É que já estava indo para casa quando a vi aqui sozinha.

-É, eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para que não molhassem muito.

-Não tem guarda-chuva?

-Não..-Nessa hora a garota cora por seu esquecimento.

-Então, deixe-me levá-la para casa.

-Ah não, não precisa se incomodar.

-Então venha comigo até minha casa. É mais perto, assim, quando a chuva parar você pode voltar para casa sem se molhar.

Tomoyo hesita um pouco mas acaba aceitando.

-E-está bem.

O jovem somente sorri em resposta e se aproxima de Tomoyo, ficando a poucos sentímetros dela.

-Vamos então.

-Sim, vamos. - A jovem concorda e começa a caminhar.

O caminho até a casa de Eriol foi curto e enquanto caminhavam, conversavam sobre banalidades.

Chegando em sua casa, Eriol é recebido por Nakuru e Spinel Sun em sua forma original.

-Olá mestre- Diz o guardião.

-Olá Spinel, meu caro. Sei que estamos em casa, mas dadas as circunstâncias, não seria mais apropriado voltar à sua outra forma?

-Desculpe mestre...-Diz Spinel com cara de coitado.

-Eriol, se isto é por minha causa, não há necessidade, afinal é a casa dele e também já estou acostumada a ver Kero assim.

-Bom, se é assim, pode ficar como se sentir melhor Spinel.

-Obrigado mestre!

-Mestre, o senhor deseja algo? - Nakuru se pronuncia enquanto pega a mochila de Eriol e a coloca em uma cadeira.

-Gostaria de algo Tomoyo?- O jovem pergunta, sorrindo para a mesma.

-Não, eu estou bem, obrigada, não precisa se incomodar. -Assim que ela termina de falar, sua barriga ronca de fome .

Eriol ri sutilmente enquanto Tomoyo cora.

-Ora, não é incômodo algum. Deve estar com fome. Nakuru, por favor, prepare um lanche para nós.

-Claro mestre.

Ambos os guardiões se retiram, deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

-Porque não se senta Tomoyo. - O jovem sugere, dirigindo-se até a mesma.

-Está bem.- Ela se senta em um pequeno sofá, perto da janela e começa a observar a chuva.

-Não parece muito á voltade Tomoyo..

Eriol senta ao seu lado e pega sua mão, colocando-a entre as suas enquanto a olha nos olhos.

-Há algum problema?

Com isso, o coração de Tomoyo começa a bater mais forte. Sem saber o que dizer ou como dizer, ela simplesmente desvia o olhar.

-Não é nada Eriol...

Eriol então segura o queixo de Tomoyo e a faz olhar para ele.

-Sabe que pode confiar em mim.- Após dizer isso, ele aproxima seu rosto do dela, ficando a poucos centímetros da mesma. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

-Eu...

-O lanche está pronto pessoal! - Nakuru chega com uma bandej em mãos. Tomoyo, tomada pelo susto, se afasta rapidamente de Eriol, que que parecia um pouco irritado.

-Obrigado Nakuru...Poderia colocar isso na mesa da varanda..seria mais agradável comer lá.

-Claro mestre.

Após se recompor, Eriol sorri novamente e estende sua mão para Tomoyo.

-Vamos?!

-Sim.- Tomoyo pega sua mão e o acmpanha até a enorme varanda da casa.

Chegando lá, havia uma mesa redonda branca, posta para dois, com uma toalha de estampa floral. Sobre a mesa haviam sanduíches, suco, bolinhos..

Sentaram-se ba mesa e Eriol começou a servi-la.

-Já está bom, obrigada. - A jovem diz enquanto ele coloca suco em seu copo.-Está lindo aqui fora.- Tomoyo comenta, encantada com a paisagem: a chuiva havia cessado e os raios de sol que passavam atravéz das poucas nuvens que restavam iluminavam o jardim. Havia também um arco-íris no céu.

Tomoyo sorri timidamente ao ver tal paisagem mas ainda tinha um olhar triste.

-Não gosto de te ver triste Tomoyo...

-É meio complicado..

-Até para mim?! um mago reencarnado em um garoto de 13 anos?! - Ele sorri.

-É, acho que é mais simples do que isso.- A garota não pode deixar de sorrir.

-E então?- Ele tenta mais uma vez

-Sakura finalmente aceitou o pedido de namoro de Shoran...

-E isso te deixa triste...-O garoto conclui.

-Não! Não é isso! Sakura é a minha melhor amiga e está muito feliz, então, eu também estou feliz por ela, com a felicidade dela...É só que...

-Tomoyo...Não há problema algum em ficar triste, afinal você a ama.

-Eriol...

-Só que é uma pena te ver desse jeito pois gosto muito de você e queria que fosse feliz.

Nessa hora, ela o abraça forte. Ele apenas corresponde ao abraço, acariciando levemente seu cabelo.

-Gostaria que me deixasse ajudá-la a superar isso.

Tomoyo se surpreende e olha confusa para Eriol.

-Como disse, gosto muito de você.

-Mas Eriol, no momento eu não posso correponder aos seus sentimentos.

-Sei disso Tomoyo mas peço que me deixe tentar. Prometo que jamais lhe magoarei e que saberei esperar.

-Está bem.- A garota sorri.

Eriol então, aproxima-se da mesma e se la seus lábios com um beijo terno.

-Também prometo que será para sempre.- Ele diz, sorrindo, e beijando a testa da garota em seguida.

E assim passaram o fim de tarde. Abraçados, felizes pelo que aconteceu.


End file.
